Clarissa, the daughter of Evil
by lissb
Summary: Para se livrar da morte, Phoebe permite que seu feto seja transferido para o útero da Vidente e ambos morrem. Mas o que teria sido dessa criança se houvesse uma maneira de evitar a morte de sua portadora? Quem ela seria?
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

_15 anos atrás..._

– Você tem que decidir de que lado está. Ou você decide ser a minha rainha, a rainha do submundo, ou você volta para suas irmãs e seu trabalho de Encantadas – ele disse, se afastando dela – E enquanto pensa nisso, beba o tônico.

...

As duas irmãs Halliwell, Piper e Paige, e seu anjo guardião orbitam na sala, quando Cole já achava que tinha as vencido. Piper tenta explodi-lo para ganhar tempo para Paige, que coloca os cristais em volta da confusão de pedaços de negror que era Cole. Mas antes que ela pudesse colocar o ultimo, ele volta. E a ataca.

– Vocês vão me fazer mata-las.

Piper o explode novamente. Em meio ao medo, susto e preocupação, ela chamar por Phoebe, que duvida de sua capacidade. Estaria ela pronta para destruir aquele que amava? Mas acima de tudo, estaria ela pronta para ver suas irmãs morrerem?

Ah... Isso não.

Buscando por perdão, pelo seu perdão e pelo perdão dele, ela sai do banheiro. Pega o cristal que escapulira das mãos de Paige e caminha lentamente até Cole.

– É pelo bem – ela diz, e deposita um beijo nos lábios dele. Enfim coloca o último cristal a seus pés, criando o campo de energia positiva que não o deixa fugir ou ataca-las. Volta para perto das irmãs e, juntas, conjuram o feitiço que clama pela ajuda das bruxas Halliwell para destruir Cole, a Fonte de Todo o Mal.

**CAPÍTULO 1 – ANTECÂMARA DO SUBMUNDO**

_Hoje_

A casa das Halliwell estava vazia. Era manhã e as irmãs estavam fazendo suas tarefas: Phoebe e Paige estavam no trabalho, as crianças, na escola, e Piper tinha ido ao centro procurar ingredientes para determinada poção. Em meio à tamanha calmaria, que parecia impossível naquela casa, apenas Kit, a gata, deixava o ambiente vivo – se é que se pode dizer isso de um gato quase adormecido. Minuto em minuto seus olhos azuis se abriam para vasculhar o local em busca de possíveis ataques, mas nenhum demônio ousava entrar naquela casa – não desde que haviam descoberto quem ali residia.

Interrompendo o sono desconfiado de Kit e a tranquilidade das oito da manhã, o calor tomou o local quando um _zig zag_ confuso de chamas irrompeu no meio da sala. Quase uma tempestade de fogo, que tentava tomar forma sem sucesso. As chamas vieram e foram, deixando uma impaciente garota de quinze anos em pé, sobre o tapete cor de vinho, que estava ligeiramente chamuscado. A menina atravessa a sala sem pensar duas vezes quando se vê livre das chamas e sobe as escadas como um furacão em direção ao seu quarto (no terceiro andar, adicionado à casa por meios mágicos, para dar espaço às crianças).

O quarto não parecia parte do resto da casa. Ao invés de tentar transmitir uma sensação de calma àqueles que ali entravam, alguns se sentiam sufocados e até acuados, principalmente Paige, Leo e Wyatt, os Guardiões da casa. Com paredes e cortinas escuras, um fogo incansável que queimava dia e noite, sem nunca se espalhar, sobre uma prateleira e marcas de queimaduras nas paredes (fortificadas também magicamente), o pequeno quarto de Clarissa Halliwell era quase uma antecâmara do submundo.

A garota se adianta porta adentro até seu closet e busca um casaco. Uma avaliação rápida do local a diz que tudo está normal. Ela então retorna à sala e se deixa desaparecer novamente naquela confusão de chamas, depois de correr seus dedos longos e finos, de unhas negras, sobre pelo branco e macio de Kit. A gata encara o fogo sem ficar nada satisfeita com aquilo, mas volta ao seu semissono assim que a menina se vai.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – DEMÔNIOS DE NASCENÇA**

A noite logo chega à casa Halliwell. O jantar está pronto e todos estão à mesa. Phoebe observa silenciosamente sua impaciente filha. Ela se pergunta o que está acontecendo com a menina. Desde seu aniversário de 15 anos, no mês anterior, ela mudara muito. Estava distante e irritadiça. Defensiva. Fechada. Agora, com sua cara de estresse à mesa do jantar, ela se perguntava se isso teria alguma coisa a ver com suas origens demoníacas. Mas preferia não crer nisso.

Todos se servem e comem em silêncio. Parecia ter sido um dia difícil para cada um deles, já que ninguém queria expressar seus pensamentos. Todos preferiam se calar. As paredes sentiam falta da barulheira, da confusão de vozes que sempre surgia quando todos se sentavam. Era como se o medo tivesse tomado conta da casa. Mas medo de quê, afinal?

Assim que terminam de comer e de ajudar Piper com a louça, as crianças se dirigem aos seus quartos para – supostamente – estudar. Clarissa busca um maço de cigarros do fundo de uma gaveta, acende a ponta de um deles no fofo Grego que queimava sobre a prateleira e se senta à janela para evitar que a fumaça entrasse no quarto. O alívio de sentir seus pulmões cheios de fumaça da primeira tragada era incrível. Ela já necessitava daquilo. Necessitava.

– Você sabe que isso não te faz bem – diz uma voz que parecia ter surgido dentro do quarto vazio. Clarissa se volta para a voz e vê uma mulher baixa, negra, vestida em vermelho observando-a com um sorriso sutil no rosto.

– Diga-me que de onde você vem não há fumaça nenhuma e eu largarei – a menina responde, queimando o resto do cigarro entre os dedos.

A Vidente sorri mais.

– Você já se decidiu? – ela pergunta, fechando a cara.

– Ainda não – Clarissa volta a encarar o céu noturno, buscando por sinais nas estrelas. Ela estava com medo, sem saber o que fazer. Tudo aquilo que ela recentemente descobrira era demais. E ela estava sendo forçada a escolher entre sua natureza e sua família.

– Estamos esperando por você, somente você – a mulher ressalta – Você sabe.

A menina salta da janela de volta para o quarto e bate o vidro. Ela não suportava aquela mulher. Aquela mulher e sua maldita calma. Sua maldita sabedoria do passado e do futuro – do que viveu e do que prevê. Ela a lembrava muito de Phoebe, sua mãe.

– Há quanto tempo você está na Terra, hein? – Ela pergunta, tentando intimidar a mulher – Quantas Fontes já passaram por você? Deve saber que não é nada fácil aceitar ser a Fonte de Todo o Mal.

– Clarissa, não seja ridícula. É difícil aceitar se tornar um demônio, receber seus poderes e a responsabilidade de ser a Fonte. Mas olhe para você. Você já nasceu com isso.

Do mesmo modo como veio, a Vidente vai, deixando Clarissa em pé, tremendo, amedrontada. Pensava no que a mulher dissera, naquilo que ela conhecia bem e até gostava um pouco. Aproveitava, em certos aspectos. Mas não soava bem, principalmente naquela família. Naquela casa onde vivam bruxas, cujo dever era caçar e destruir coisas como ela – demônios.


End file.
